Beast Lord
Beast Lords were enemy creatures, who opposed Kratos in the Bog of the Forgotten, the entrance to the Palace of the Fates, and during the first and seventh Challenge of the Titans. God of War II They appear as short, armored beings with horned helmets and a pair of battle axes for weapons. They are also considered a reconnaissance minion or scout, as they can be seen carrying horns on some occasions. When encountered, a Beast Lord can use its horn to call a Cyclops Berserker, which it will then mount and control from the giant's shoulders. When mounted, Cyclops can do much more dangerous and powerful attacks. To dismount a Beast Lord, Kratos latches his blades into the Cyclops' shoulders, yank back, and pull the Beast Lord right back off. Kratos can damage an unmounted Beast Lord by throwing it to the ground, and then stomping on its head. After doing that two more times, he can kill it by grabbing one of its own battle axes, and using the weapon to cut it to pieces. Trivia * The way in which Beast Lords carry their axes on their back, is similar to Kratos with his blades. * The Beast Lord doesn't seem to be based on one particular creature from Greek Mythology. With their horns, white fur and their feet, it is possible they were some kind of satyr or minotaur but this remains speculation. * If a Beast Lord is attacked while blowing his horn, they are unable to successful call a Cyclops. If left alone after the initial attack they will attempt to summon the cyclops yet. * In the early demo, he looks much greyer and doesn't wear armour. ** In the early drawings of God of War II, he can be seen riding a griffin as well a Cerberus. The Cerberus idea was scrapped and the Beast Lords was replaced by a Fates Sentry as rider of the griffins. * Early trailers for God of War III show an enemy that could very likely have been a Beast Lord, standing atop a Cyclops and controlling it. This 'new' version looked like an Olympus Sentry who wielded a sword. If so, however, the idea was scrapped, and the Beast Lords did not make an appearance in God of War III. ** There was also concept art for God of War: Ghost of Sparta, showing a Beast Lord, standing on top of a cyclops and again, controlling it. This time it looked like a satyr and carried a double bladed staff. This idea was scrapped as well. *In God of War III, Kratos could be compared to a Beast Lord, with how he is able to climb atop Cyclops Berserkers, and take control of them himself. * The axes wielded by Kratos wearing the McKratos costume in Chains of Olympus are very similar, if not equal to the axes wielded by the Beast Lords. Gallery Beast Lord.jpg|Beast Lord Beast Lord 2.jpg|Beast Lord in God of War II demo Beast Lord Concept Art.JPG Cerberus mounted.JPG|Early drawings of a Beast Lord using a Cerberus. Griffin 2.jpg|Early drawing of Beast Lord riding a Griffin god of war Cyclops and rider in Ghost of Sparta.jpg|Cyclops and Beast Lord concept art for God of War: Ghost of Sparta. Related Pages * Cyclops Berserker Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:God of War II Category:God of War Series Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:Satyrs